Harry Silvertear
by Wildthorn
Summary: Harry had a kid and is married but no one knows. He's sixteen and is on his way back to Hogwarts to reveal it all. Slash
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing with Harry Potter. So don't sue.

Warnings: Slash, male-preg, violence, abuse

Sitting in the dark of my cupboard I, Harry Potter, rocked my baby to my chest. Yes, you herd me right baby and cupboard. Since I was sent back to my Uncles at the end of fifth year I was sentenced back to my old room and the old daily beatings and slave work returned.

Dumbledore or Dumbleass, as I now refer to him as, is the reason to this all. He being the manipulative basterd that he is sent a letter to my Uncle stating that I was no longer able to leave the house and couldn't do magic. He even stated that my Godfather died because of me! That was the ice breaker for my Uncle, once he found out that my Godfather was dead all hell returned for me. And through all this hell I was to give birth to my baby girl Electra Desiree Silvertear in a cupboard, in the dark, and silently in fear of another beating.

Actually I should say that I lied I'm no longer Harry Potter and haven't been since my fourth year. I am Harry James Silvertear the life and bond mate of Darius Tyler Silvertear.

Electra is blessed with my enchanting green eyes that hold an eerie glow to them. Oh yes I know how much my eyes freak people out, quite funny really. She has long thick wavy black hair; silver highlights, and has soft freckles across the bridge of her nose making her quite adorable.

Electra has those aristocratic features that run in the purebloods, my own features are almost feminine. Now to the ironic features is that she has both the Elvin ears from both of us and the fangs especially from me.

Yes, her father is an Elf, a High Elf to be precise and son of the Royal Elite Swordsmen Commander, William Silvertear. Darius is quite young for an Elf at the age of twenty and extremely young to be bonded with a life mate. We have kept it secret since we became life mates at the end of my fourth year. I hope to see him soon so he can see his daughter for the first time.

I didn't tell him so he never knew I was pregnant. A couple of charms and potions and he was none the wiser. I hated it but I couldn't tell, cause if I did then I wouldn't have gone home and then Dumbleass would have found out before I could do anything of my plans. Now as I'm of Wizarding age at sixteen I can stay and live where I want. I have all access to my Potter Vault and have been exploiting it this summer. Oh yes the Potter's were rich all right and only slightly less than the Malfoy's and I have been living it up with the finest clothes and things for both my child and I. Never mind that I wont use them till I leave for Hogwarts. I wont need Dudley's things ever again as I'm not coming back and no one can make me. Dumbleass lost me for good this time and he isn't getting me back.

I've gone off of the subject and since I'm sure your all wondering what I am. I suppose I should tell you.

I'm three parts Elf, but I'm Dark Elf by my half-blooded mother and full-blooded father. Apparently Dumbleass was trying to keep it quiet that mother was actually a pureblood witch that was half Dark Elf and half Vampire. So either way it is so ironic that the supposed Savior of the Wizarding world, the Light Wizard that's actually a full-blooded dark creature. Crazy huh?

My child has take on the appearance of my side mostly. Dark haired with moon pale skin and bright glowing eyes with fangs. But she also inherited from Darius; because of him she have silver highlights in her liquid black hair. And she will have a tall build. She will most defiantly be lithe but nowhere near as I, but that is only because I've been starved my whole life.

Darius himself is well muscled from the training he dose as an Elite Swordsman. He is the height of 6'4" and towers over me. He has tan skin and silver hair of the High Elf with sky blue eyes. He is truly a masterpiece of beauty and I'm thankful that he's all mine. Even Malfoy couldn't compare with his Veela blood. He is also in everyway the perfect example of a male.

No more point of view

A cloaked figure limped its way into a small compartment near the back of Hogwarts express. It silently closed the door behind it and gingerly sat down and took off the cloak.

There with Electra in his arms was Harry and his bruised, cut up body. He had one heck of a shiner that was a lovely shade of deep purple, black, red, and blueish green. His clothes that he had on were tattered and looked like Dudley's old clothing.

Harry gingerly touched his eye and muttered a charm in parseltongue. The shiner faded away and his other bruises as well. He muttered a cleaning charm and he was cleaned up of blood dirt. Then he waved his left hand and he was engulfed in black flames. As the flames died down he was dressed in tight black leather jeans and an Egyptian silk shirt that was green and also hugged his lithe form. His broken glasses were now gone and he wore flip-flops with a leather choker. On his left ring finger was a thin white gold wedding band with green Celtic designs on it.

He looked absolutely stunning.

Electra herself was dressed in the finest baby pink silk outfit and had an Egyptian silk blanket that was soft lavender in color. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a small golden ring and Alexandrite stones in it.

Gently he set Electra down and pulled out his wand. It now lay in to pieces. Vernon had gone in a horrid fit when he first noticed Electra. He gave Harry his worst beating with a lead pipe and snapped his wand in half afterwards. Luckily he hadn't beaten or even touched Electra who had wailed the entire time her 'mother' was hit.

He wasn't o worried for he now did wandless magic and was also an Elemental Wizards. He could control an element and his was ironically darkness.

Waving his left hand once again the compartment filled with black flames and when they receded the compartment once bare now held anything and everything a toddler could ever want. This is what Harry had spent so much of his money on. Things for his daughter. Actually it didn't even put a bump in his account.

As Electra played in her own miniature world Harry listened as the train was filled up with students and took off towards Hogwarts.

A couple minutes went by before the compartment door slid open and Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson entered the compartment.

They stepped over a large purple toy Unicorn and swerved around three singing pink pigs. Then ducked under a magical train set that traveled on invisible tracks and went anywhere. At last when they reached the middle of the compartment, that was magically bigger now, they froze. The middle was a soft padded area with pillows and Egyptian blankets everywhere. In the middle of the pile was Electra who was playing with a toy dragon that Harry had kept from fourth year. Harry himself was leaned against some pillows and watching her play.

After a while Electra had come out of her own world and noticed the strangers. She stayed silent and crawled over to her 'momma' (Harry will be mom, mother, or mamma from now on since he birthed her.) She buried her head into his chest as he held her and comforted her.

After a bit Harry spoke to the group who were still frozen, "Well I would have never thought that a Malfoy would freeze. My, my what would your lord say?"

There was no hint of a threat or even any sarcasm in the voice. It was actually curious. It caused the group to unfreeze and Draco sneered.

"Potter-" Draco started but was cut off.

"Silvertear." Harry stated.

"What?" Was coursed throughout the compartment.

"Silvertear. My name is Silvertear and has been since fourth year. If you must use my last name use Silvertear. Oh hello Pansy. How have you been my dear?" Harry cooed to Pansy who snapped out of her trance.

"Oh I've been just lovely Harry hun and who is that lovely child there. Is she a relative or something?" Pansy chirped back.

Draco and Blaise looked at the two like they were nuts but they ignored the other two and continued talking.

"Oh no love, this here is my daughter Electra. She's two months now." Harry stated as he lifted Electra up and showed her to Pansy.

"Sorry but since my husband hasn't held her yet I'm not letting anyone else hold her till then. Besides she's real shy around strangers, as she's only seen Vernon." Harry stated and watched as Pansy's eyes darkened at the mention of Vernon.

"He's not like he was is he?" She asked quietly.

Harry shifted slightly and sighed before replying, "He's worse. Apparently Dumbleass wrote a letter telling that I'm to stay inside that damn house and cant use magic. Then he stated that I killed Sirius and that he is no longer a threat to Vernon. Merlin did I get it for that but at least it wasn't as bad as when Vernon found out about Electra." Harry mumbled the last.

Pansy caught it thought and hissed out, "Harry James Silvertear! Do you mean to tell me that they didn't know you had that child the entire time you were home!"

Harry shook his head softly, "No. Vernon found out last week and what the bloody hell do you think I was going to do? Go up to Vernon and say, 'Hi I'm about to have a child so could you let me go to the hospital?' Sorry but I don't think so Pan. First of all he about killed me with a damn lead pipe when he did find out about her. And secondly at the time of her birth I was locked in my cupboard trying not to scream from pain. Merlin how I rather had five Curios on me than that. It probable wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't been beaten that day for breaking a plate."

Pansy looked like she was about to cry and she ran over to Harry and hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry Harry. I thought that they'd at least leave you alone now that the Order was watching out for you. I didn't think that Dumbledore would do something like that to you."

Harry snorted at the last.

"Please Pan. We both knew what he's like and we both knew he'd do something like this. And don't be sorry, I'll live as I have before. Besides I'm never going back again and Dumbleass can't make me!" Harry chirped and swung both Pansy and Electra around happily.

"Um...Pansy dearest...Please explain to us WHAT THE BLOOD HELL YOUR DOING WITH POTTER!" Draco yelled scarring Electra into crying.

Harry immediately summoned black fire to him and created a crocking crib that sang to the child yet had a silencing charm around it. Gently placing her in the crib he started rocking it till she stopped crying and then let her sleep.

Harry walked right up to Draco who was taller by an inch and snapped, "Draco Malfoy. I don't give a damn who your daddy is, nor do I give a damn who you support, but if you so much as breath the wrong way around my baby I will skin you alive with as much satisfaction as Voldermort gets out of Cursing someone! Grow up and leave those petty childish rivalries behind. I mean good gods! I was eleven when I refused to be your friend. Eleven! And I didn't want to be Ron's friend either. Infact the only real friend I made that year was Pansy so fuck off!"

With that said Harry spun around and sat next to Electra who was still asleep.

Pansy sighed and soothingly replied, "Draco love, he's right. You need to give up that grudge. Yes, I've been friends with him since first year, and yes we hid it. Oh by the way great acting skills on getting the hat to put you in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. I thought that was bloody brilliant."

Harry nodded and flashed her a grin.

"Malfoy, what I said before is true. I don't give a damn who you support or who your parents are. All I care about is what you are. Be that friend or foe. You to Zabini." Harry stated evenly as he watched Electra stir.

He scooped her up and conjured a bottle.

"I believe that I rather be a friend than a foe." Draco stated.

Blaise second that.

Soon as they all started talking the train arrived at Hogwarts. Silently Harry returned the compartment back to normal with a wave of his left hand. Then silently the four made their way to an empty carriage and headed off.


	2. Master Elf

Disclaimer: I own nothing with Harry Potter. So don't sue.

Warnings: Slash, male-preg, violence, abuse

- Spoken in Elvin.

' ' – Thought

They stayed silent and listened to Electra make gurgling noises as she blew raspberries at Draco who was mildly glaring at her and Pansy who thought it was cute and was egging Electra on.

When the carriage stopped in front of Hogwarts doors they all got out and made way into the Great Hall. They ignored the eyes that were on them since no one could figure out just who this new student and baby were.

After all Harry had changed a great deal and no one, and I mean no one would have figured innocent Potter would have a child. Harry himself though it funny how so many thought that he was really that naïve.

As they entered the giant room all noise stopped and turned to watch Harry as he shifted Electra slightly and hugged Pansy tightly to him. Then they went their separate ways with a nod to both male Slytherin's.

Harry gracefully and with much dignity set down in his own chair at Gryffindor. He made sure that he was well away from his old 'friends' as he that they would raise hell once they found out who he was. He also knew for a fact that he wasn't their friend and that they were only friends with him because of Dumbledore.

All the students and even the teachers were watching Harry with fascination till Ron's stomach gave a loud demand for food officially snapping Albus from his stupor. Harry was easily able to hide his laugh but some weren't able to and Ron soon turned as red as his hair.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and gave his yearly speech. Harry only taking in the new things like that they would have two new subjects and three new teachers. Well one was known. Remus Lupin had taken on the job of DADA once more. Wandless and Elemental Magic or WEM was to be taught by Rocky Backhalk, a Wood Elf from the Forbidden Forest. The information on the teacher was not given out of course but Harry could tell.

The last subject was to be Physical Training and Weaponry or PTW, and was to be taught by a teacher that would be by that night so the students would meet him at breakfast.

Rocky, as he requested to be called, was staring intently at Harry. He knew something was up with that teen but he couldn't figure out what. His deep bark brown eyes drilled into Harry's hoping to get information but he was blocked.

As the first years were sorted the hat stopped Minerva McGonagall, as she was about to take it away.

"I've stayed quiet for years now Young One and for that I've gained a headache... Snake among the Lions themselves, reveal yourself and step forward and return to where you belong. So mote it be and Salazar can finally rest at ease and leave me." The hat sang out.

All eyes were looking at Gryffindor waiting for someone to move. No one understood what the hat was truly implying but they knew it had to do with a Gryffindor and so they watched.

Harry was a bit shocked at the hat calling him out like that but he realized that the hat couldn't let him stay in Gryffindor with good conscious and Salazar's memories bickering with the hat for letting him go to another house. It would certainly give him a headache.

Harry sighed and gracefully got up with all the decorum he could muster. He really hated when he was spotlighted but he _was_ used to it now.

There were gasps everywhere as he stood. Electra not liking the shift in moods whimpered slightly and Harry rocked her gently in his arms as he made his way to the Slytherin tables.

Pansy glared at some poor first year and Harry sat in the now vacant seat with a nod to the others.

Silence reined the hall and Harry was trying his best not to laugh.

"Hat, are you sure that Harry is to be in Slytherin. After all you did put him in Gryffindor." McGonagall pleaded with the hat making Harry burst out in giggles.

Pansy beside him elbowed him but was giggling as well.

The Hat turned indignant and snapped, "Good Marlin woman are you that daft! Yes, I placed that child in Gryffindor but it was only because he didn't wish to show his self to a world who put him on a pedestal to high for him to even climb. So I granted him his wish and let him hid himself as any true Slytherin would but with six years of Salazar's memories ranting at me for letting his direct so- many Great Grandson escape his house you tend to think over your decision. Good Merlin Harry I have never understood you wants as clearly as now."

Harry just smiled at the hat and it left with the Albus's Phoenix. Albus was still stunned but he clapped his hands and the food appeared.

As they were eating none noticed the thorny vines that were about to snake their way around Pansy except Harry. With an angered jerk of his left hand black flames touched the tip of the vine and the entire vine disintegrated before him.

Rocky was dumbfounded but quickly stood and bowed low to Harry.

He stammered an apology, "Forgive me Master Elf but I didn't not know."

Harry nodded his head in consent before softly hissing, "You did not know Wood Elf and for that you are forgiven but if you ever endanger the life of a friend or family I will have your heart for all to see."

Rocky viably flinched at the words especially the one's in Elvin. He looked up at Harry to see him flash a devilish gin that showed his fangs and flinched once more.

Pansy looked between Harry and Rocky several times before she asked, "Okay so what just happened?"

Harry shifted Electra onto his lap and started to play Patty Cake with her as he retorted, "Well Rocky just made a terrible mistake. See being mostly Dark Elf has its advantages. Dark Elf's are notoriously known throughout the worlds for ruling lesser creatures. Because of our high stature as being powerful creatures we tend to enslave other races. Were the only dark creatures that wage war on High Elves just to cause blood shed. We really are dark creatures but keep in mind not evil. We enjoy blood as much as Vampires though we don't drink it. It's just our way of life."

Blaise whistled from his spot on the other side of Harry.

"So that's why you're a Slytherin. Your one sly Snake."

"Why thank you Blaise. I really appreciate that and my husband loves it. He's the son of the Royal Elite Swordsmen Commander. He's been in war since the age of twelve." Harry stated proudly.

"Um...Harry incase you haven't realized you've been in war since you were one." Pansy smarted.

Harry smacked her playfully and replied haughtily, "I resent that Pan dearest as I _wasn't_ trained for it then."

"Oh and what about now Mr. Silvertear?" Pansy egged.

"Well since third year I've been trained by Darius. We completed my training last year." Harry retorted softly.

As the food disappeared a note appeared for Harry. He was to see him after.


	3. Meet the dad

Disclaimer: I own nothing with Harry Potter. So don't sue.

Warnings: Slash, male-preg, violence, abuse

- Spoken in Elvin.

' ' – Thought

Harry finished eating and departed from Slytherin table with a hug from Pansy and a handshake from both Draco and Blaise.

He shifted Electra's now sleeping body so that he carried her against his chest and made for Dumbledore's office. He had no doubt in his mind that Dumbledore was going to try and figure out what had happened to his pawn. He also knew that the manipulative Headmaster would try everything he could to get Harry back into submission.

Harry wasn't going to stand for it this time. He was tired of hiding who he was. It was time to show a bit of Slytherin pride.

He hissed at the gargoyle statue and it moved instantly in fear of being hexed by a parselmouth as Salazar Slytherin himself, was fond of doing when he needed entrance.

Harry just smirked at the statue as he disappeared up the hidden and supposedly protected staircase.

Electra jerked a bit in her sleep, disturbed by the yelling heard from Dumbledore's office. Harry stood there a bit before he opened the door.

Inside all noise came to a complete stand still and all eyes came to Harry. Apparently Dumbleass was not all knowing for he was just as surprised as the rest.

Inside stood Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, Hagrid, Trelawney, Sprout, Pomfrey, Flitch, Backhalk, and Silvertear...

'Wait a minute... **DARUIS**!!!' Harry's mind screamed and he almost fainted in surprise.

Darius was looking straight at Electra and was shocked if his gaping mouth had anything to say.

He looked up and met Harry's eyes before he smiled, instantly melting Harry's legs from underneath him.

As Harry fell to the floor Darius caught him and pulled him into his lap as he sat into a comfy chair.

The other's just looked on in a stunned silence.

Harry and Darius just stared at each other without even noticing the other teachers and it seemed to piss Albus off greatly as he cleared his throat tersely.

Harry snapped his eyes to Dumbledore and growled threatenly under his breath. Dumbleass looked surprised and Darius couldn't keep in a chuckle.

His chuckle awoke Electra who started to cry from being disturbed so many times in one night.

Harry instantly ignored everything and started to rock Electra singing softly as he did. She quieted instantly and turned her large emerald green eyes onto Darius.

Darius gasped and held Harry tighter.

Harry turned slightly so that Darius got a full look at Electra.

"Dar hunny, this is Electra Desiree Silvertear, our daughter." Harry gently put Electra into her daddy's arms, making sure he held her right before taking a snap picture of the two shocked faces.

One for the knowledge that he was a dad and the other because her 'momma' wasn't the one holding her. It was a new experience for both.

Both turned to set their eyes on Harry who smiled innocently at them. Electra made a pouting face and held her arms out to Harry to take. Harry did and then was swept up into a bone-crushing hug by his husband.

"Harry I love you so much! You've given me so much by just marring me and now you've given me a daughter!" Came Darius's muffled voice in Harry's hair.

Harry smiled genuinely and kissed Darius's neck.

"Darius. I told you the day we said our vows that I'd give you everything that I could and believe me that I will for you've given me my hearts desire. A family. Mind you I play to run you ragged in making this a very _very_ large family." Harry retorted seductively.

Darius laughed and nodded in agreement.

"As if I'd let it be any other way my dear. After all we are very young, even by Elvin standards so we have hundreds of years to make it a _large_ family. After all most elves don't find their life mates till at least two hundred and I'm only twenty while you yourself are only sixteen." Darius stated matter-of-factly.

Harry giggled.

At the even breathing Harry knew that Electra had fallen back asleep so he conjured up the singing crib and placed her in it. He then put a silencing charm around it as an over protection incase yelling insured.

He was instantly pulled back into a lap and turned to face the other Professors feeling at ease with his husband beside him.

"What is the meaning of this Harry? Is this how you repay me for all I've done. Become some whore and pop out a basterd baby!" Albus screamed in outrage.

All went still in the office. Power was radiating off of everything as Harry and Darius became pissed off.

"How dare you say those things to me and about my child? Have you not been listening?" Harry growled in outrage.

Darius calmed a bit in reason so he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry instantly calmed and sank back onto Darius's chest.

"We were talking in Elvin my dear. They did not hear what was going on." Darius soothingly told Harry.

Harry nodded but didn't reply. Darius was having a hard time not burning the place to the ground with his fire element in rage at what Dumblefuck called his Harry and their child. Knowledge or not.

"Tell us then oh high and might just what the hell is going on." Snape hissed between fangs.

"Shut up you old blood sucking bat. I've inherited much more than you know from my dad and even more from my mum." Harry snapped back showing his fangs to all.

Rocky flinched and Serverus looked about to try and provoke Harry before he was cut off by Remus.

"I wouldn't try it Serverus. If you thought James was bad lets just say that he was afraid of Lily when she was just emotional. Harry is twice as powerful as both of them and he's got the temper to make Molly look like an angry butterfly."

Serverus paled drastically and backed off.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"All right, I will tell you all that you wish to know but you had better keep your comments to yourself or say goodbye to the Wizarding world and hello to Voldermort because I won't hesitate to leave him to you with my regards."

Silence, for no one doubted that Harry meant what he said.

"Very well. Ask away." Harry relented.

"Who is that baby that you're carrying around with you?"

"My daughter Electra."

Silence as all took that in.

"Who is the father?"

"Darius Silvertear."

"The man you're sitting on!?" Was coursed by all the teachers.

"One and the same." Darius drawled and was hotly kissed by Harry.

"How long have you been with him?"

"Married since the end of fourth year but I've known him since third year."

"Married? By what standards?"

"Life Bond, Life Mate, and Soul Mate. Married in Elven, Wizard, and Muggle customs."

"Your obviously not human so what are you?"

"Isn't it obviously Albus? After all you're the one who stole my mother from her parents and set her with the Durselys. I'm 75 Dark Elf and 25 Vampire. Ironic how I'm supposed to save you from the dark, yet here I am a dark creature."

"Why do you resent the Durselys so much?" Minerva asked quietly.

"Because I was beaten daily for my first ten years there. Then it stopped till Dumblefuck, there, sent a letter to my Uncle saying that I killed my godfather and couldn't do anything to him. So this summer they returned full force along with my old room and slave work. Aw but who cares cause obviously Dumblefuck doesn't. He's known about it since I was first sent there. Oh and let me tell you that birthing in a cupboard under the stares alone and trying not to scream is very painful."

All eyes turned to glare at Albus who stayed quiet.

"Well I'm going to stay in my husband's quarters as he's a teacher. I'm tired and Electra need to be given a bath and put to sleep. Good night." Harry, Electra, and Darius left.


	4. Bonds renewed

Disclaimer: I own nothing with Harry Potter. So don't sue.

Warnings: Slash, male-preg, violence, abuse

- - Spoken in Elvin.

' ' – Thought

Slash scene

Darius led the way down the stairs and out of Hogwarts and onto the ground before they came upon a small stone cabin like building slightly inside the Forbidden Forest.

Hogwarts herself had set it up when she had felt the presence of a High Elf as a teacher. Being a sentinel creation she knew that High Elves didn't like to leave highly magical places and the Forbidden Forest was one of the most magical in the human realm more so than Hogwarts castle.

Harry stopped his walking as he felt the power radiating through the forest. Darius tightened his arm around Harry's waist and brought him closer.

-It feels so...so glorious.- Harry whispered serenely.

Darius looked down at Harry and saw his eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. He watched as his beautiful mate became at peace with the energy and magic surrounding the forest and their temporary home.

Not being able to take it any more he swooped down and eagerly met Harry in a hot and passionate kiss.

When they broke apart bother were out of breath and Electra was squirming in Harry's arms.

Darius was still looking at Harry's full pink lips as he was handed Electra. He then looked at her and studied her for the first time.

She was a beautiful baby and would grow to be a knock-dead-gorgeous woman. She looked incredibly like Harry in feminine features. He also saw his own features in her. Like the slightly bronze skin, the silver highlights, and there was no doubt that she would be a tall woman. More likely taller than Harry, not that he could have ever helped himself he was just to malnourished to be any taller.

But what he liked most of all about her was the freckles, button nose, and eyes that came strictly from Harry. Not that many even knew that he had freckles across the bridge of his nose. They were Harry's part that seemed to always show emotion and Darius loved them.

Darius walked over to the door one had slipped out from Electra and opened the door.

Inside was a beautiful stone decorated building. It had Celtic designs and mythical creatures all over them. Some even moved and Electra squealed when she saw the Unicorn heard on her walls really moved about.

After a shower for all and putting a tired Electra in her own crib Harry and Darius made for their own room.

They had barely gotten to the door when Darius had Harry up against the wall kissing him for all he was worth. He begged entrance into Harry's mouth and immediately slipped in when Harry complied.

His tongue searched every hidden spot and crevice. Tasting, and touching all it could reach renewing its familiarity of Harry.

When they broke apart they were way out of breath and scrambling to take off the clothes that bound their bodies.

Harry reaching the buttons to Darius's shirt first became frustrated when the first button caught. Growling in his throat he ripped the entire shirt from Darius's body to reveal it's toned and muscled from underneath. He then made quick work of Darius's pants and boxers.

Darius didn't even try to unbutton Harry and just ripped his shirt off and then the pants came off. He didn't have to worry about anything else because Harry didn't ware anything under his pants, they were too tight.

Somehow they stumbled into the bedroom and Darius instantly had Harry down on the bed. Licking and nipping his way down the slim and toned body. When he got to the nipples he nipped and sucked at the right one making Harry gasp.

Harry had never felt anything like this before even after nursing Electra for the first two months before her milk teeth had disappeared. This was wonderful in everyway and it was a drug to Harry. Each nip and suck sent millions of trundles of pleasure thought his body.

Darius noting his mate's joy went to the left and ravished it as well. All the while he was making designs in Harry's taunt skin with his hands.

He soon departed from the nipples with a whimper from Harry. He looked at Harry who was still flushed from all the attention. As Harry whimpered out again Darius grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table and quickly coated his fingers.

He swiftly yet gently prepared Harry before taking him completely. He was once again renewing the bong that the two had shared. It was an explosive feeling as both climaxed together.

It was five in the morning when Darius woke up feeling content. He looked over to his side and watched Harry snuggle in tighter to him.

He watched as Harry's thin chest went up and down with each breath and felt anger at the Durselys for what they did to his Harry. He calmed slightly as Harry mumbled in his sleep and clenched his eyes tighter as the early morning light caught him.

Darius laughed softly when Harry buried his head in Darius's side to hide from it. And he smiled when he saw just how toned Harry had stayed even after birth, when the covers slipped back from his naked form.

Leaning down a bit Darius kissed and nipped at Harry's neck till he woke from his slumber.

-Get up love. It's two hours from breakfast and we need to exercise.- Darius whispered.

Harry nodded sleepily and chastely kissed Darius back before he slipped his naked form into the blue bathroom. When he came back out he was dressed in work out clothes and walked up to Darius who matched him.

They headed silently out the back door that was in the Forbidden Forest and made to a clearing that Harry and Darius had found back in fourth year.

The clearing had a waterfall that led off into a lake. The oldest and thickest trees in the forest surrounded it. It was filled with all types of magical creatures but all were at peace there and living in harmony.

None of the creatures ever disturbed Harry or Darius when they practiced with weapons, hand-to-hand, or just exercised. Everything knew that they wouldn't be harmed and in return didn't do anything.

Harry and Darius had often come here to just lay or meditate. It was calming and to Harry it was a safe haven, his sanctuary. They had also married here with a band of Unicorns off to the right and Wolf Demons to the left. They had shared their first bonding in a cave beneath the waterfall, in a cushion of wildflowers and grass. This was what Harry considered his home.

It was ten minutes to seven when they got back into the cabin and showered together. Once rejuvenated from the 'hot' shower and changed into Hogwarts clothes Harry tended to Electra who had been sleeping till he woke her up.

Once she was fed and cleaned up Harry picked her up and followed Darius to the Great Hall. Apparently it was still early for most because only Serverus and Rocky were at the teacher's table. Darius sat down made himself comfortable and pulled Harry into his lap. It was sufficed to say that many students and staff were shocked when they entered.


	5. Elf Maid and Elf Servant

Disclaimer: I own nothing with Harry Potter. So don't sue.

Warnings: Slash, male-preg, violence, abuse

- Spoken in Elvin.

' ' – Thought

It was about twenty till eight when the first of the students decided to arrive. Obviously they had stayed up to discuss all that had been happening.

The first risers were Ravenclaw's and when they entered the Great Hall they gaped openly at Harry sitting on a new man's lap. Being thinkers, it was natural for them to deduct that the new man was their teacher that was supposed to have arrived late last night.

And by judging the looks between Harry and the mysterious man it was obvious that they were lovers.

Harry just grinned cheekily at his fellows and felt Darius laugh silently beneath him.

-Love must you be so cheerful? It's scarring the Ravenclaw's and that blond Slytherin something awful.- Darius chimed.

-But of course. If it scares Draco then I should be cheerful more often. Oh have I told you that we've made peace? Pansy and I met on the train with Draco and Blaise Zabini. We made a truth and I think it relieved Pan. You know she's been seeing Draco since fifth year.- Harry questioned as he gently trailed his lips down Darius's exposed neck.

Darius was finding it harder and harder to keep his thoughts clear. So he just started to make moaning noises much to the irk of Albus who had arrived slightly after the kissing started.

Albus made a clearing noise deep in his throat, growing ever redder when the young couple ignored him.

Harry was by now getting into it and started to growl slightly as he changed his gently trail of kisses to passionate nips and sucks. Darius was moaning loudly now and twisting his hands in Harry's hair.

The entire Great Hall was silent except for Electra who was clapping for her 'momma'. She didn't understand much but if her 'momma' was not being hurt and touching someone other than herself she wasn't going to fret.

Electra giggled loudly when Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley entered the Great Hall last and promptly fainted at the scene before them.

At Electra's giggle and the sound of two heavy thumps Harry broke apart from his exploration of Darius's mouth. With a slight sigh from Darius Harry stood up and grabbed Electra. He turned to Darius and winked.

Darius getting what was implied stood up and called out, "My class has been postponed till next Monday the homework is to run a lap around the Lake once a day. Enjoy."

With that he turned and hurried out of the Great Hall. The doors hadn't shut yet and the sound of laughing and moaning could be heard as they stumbled outside the school and into their home.

The Great Hall was in shock.

Minerva stood up and stammered out, "They...they can't do that. You must fire that boy Albus. He's no good for Harry."

Several teachers and students glared at the woman. Surly she had seen how happy Harry was. He had never been this alive before not even on the Quidditch field aboard his Firebolt.

Minerva didn't care. Yes she had heard all about what had happened in Albus's office the night before but she was Albus's lover and would stand by him for anything.

Albus sighed and wearily said, "I can't do a thing. That young man has known what he was doing. He had me sign a contract that he couldn't be fired unless he left himself or the board of directors had a signed slip to remove him. Obviously he has ties there so unless he leaves willingly there's nothing I can do. Being life and bond mates. Not even Voldermort has the power to have them separated so I can not as well."

With that said Albus left the Great Hall looking slightly angry. Minerva was gaping while Serverus and the other teachers were trying to hide grins and snickers.

After all it wasn't often that the Great Dumbledore couldn't do a damn thing about something. Hell two young men had outsmarted him.

Inside their home Electra was playing with her moving stuffed animals. She would pause every now and then to listen to a thump or moan from the other room across the house. Electra smiled as she played. An Elf Maid watched Electra as she played.

An Elf Maid was an Elf like that of a House Elf but they were slightly taller and spoke like a servant. They bonded to a person and would never leave that person. They tended to family members as well. The Elf was Rosie, Harry's Elf Maid. Darius didn't have an Elf Maid he had an Elf Servant, virtually a male Elf Maid. Logan was always with Darius and Rosie stayed with Darius when Harry left to the muggles being not enough magic.

If anything is wrong forgive me. I'm tired with all my school crap. Oh and I wont be able to undate till monday cause i'll be gone till then. Enjoy what writen and Please Review cause it help me think of things.


	6. Kirk

Disclaimer: I own nothing with Harry Potter. So don't sue.

Warnings: Slash, male-preg, violence, abuse

- - Spoken in Elvin.

' ' – Thought

It was Friday and since all PTW classes were postponed till Monday Harry and Darius spent the weekend just being with each other and making the bond stronger as much as they could.

Every morning they would get up early and train in their secret spot by the waterfall. Saturday night they never even left the spot instead being to caught up in the cave with other 'workouts' on their minds.

When Monday rolled around Electra was over her slight discomfort of being handled by Rosie. Harry had been letting Rosie take care of Electra with little things to get Electra used to her. Now he could leave them together for a whole day and night while he went off with Darius for one thing or another.

Rosie loved her Master's daughter. She had actually been with Harry when he was first born. She had been bonded to him then. She hated that old fool for taking her Master to the Muggle realm where she couldn't follow. And she despised him for how her beloved Master was treated because of that. Oh how she loved her Master.

Rosie's own son Kirk was Electra's bond Elf Servant. They played with each other as Electra was now used to someone other than her parents tending to her. It would come in handy for when her Master and his mate went to that school. She knew that it would be easier on Harry to know that his daughter was in good hands.

After all Harry only had Electra to get him through those harsh two months. And his poor self not even being able to use his Magic or Elemental control to help in the birth. Yes she knew why he had to try not to scream. He had used up way too much of his magic and energy's in trying to protect Electra when she was in his belly and he was being beaten daily. By the time her birth rolled around he was to worn and depleted of energy and couldn't grasp his Elemental Magic. Virtually he was a Muggle for the time being and what a time to end up like that.

When Harry arrived back with Darius Sunday night they spent as much time with Electra as they could. Electra loved her daddy but her 'momma' always came first. She would do anything to see 'momma' happy.

Waking up Monday morning at five Harry watched his two loves sleep. Darius had Electra on his chest and both were snoring softly away. Summoning up a camera Harry snapped another picture and then lay back with them and fell back asleep. After all school could wait a bit longer.

Thanks SO MUCH for the reviews.

Sorry but I sort of lied. I won't update till Monday after today.

For the questions I also thank because they give me some advice on what to add but note that I wont tell you. You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

I'm sorry but I don't have this story on another site.

Keep reviewing and thanks again!


End file.
